Stereoscopic imaging using a scanning electron microscope is conventionally achieved by tilting the axis of the scanning electron beam from one scan to another and displaying the two images in such a manner that the left eye of the observer sees one of the images and the right eye the other. Beams axis tilting is achieved in a variety of ways. Usually tilt deflection signals are applied to the main deflection coils or to a set of coils located beyond the final lens (usually referred to as post lens deflection coils).